The Name Conclusion
by elgatonintendero
Summary: The story behing the name of Baby Shamy.


It had been a hard road, the one that had lead them to this moment.  
But seeing his child's perfect little red face, Sheldon thought that it had been more than worth it.  
Amy and him had started to try to have a kid a few months after Leonard and Penny's baby, Luke had been born. Having a baby proved to be a lot harder than they thought it would be. Amy was already forty years old and Sheldon would turn forty soon. The doctor said that they were likely able to conceive naturally, they just had to insist. So they did it. A lot.

It took a little less than a year before Amy missed her period, but it turned out to be a false alarm caused by the stress. That is why the next time it happened, none of them got their hopes up.  
But two months went by and she hadn't gotten any of her periods yet, so she went to the doctor on her own. The doctor smiled when she looked at the blood test results and she asked Amy to lay in the stretcher so she could do an ultrasound.  
The biologist felt her eyes fill up when she saw a black shape in the screen. She was three months pregnant.  
The next morning, when Sheldon went into his office, he found something wrapped in gift wrap. Inside there was an ultrasound and a baby bodysuit that said "My dad's a nerd and one day he'll teach me all about The One Ring, The Boy Who Lived and The Ways Of The Force". He immediately ran to his wife's lab and hugged her tight and she pretended that she did not see that he was on the verge of tears.  
That afternoon they told their group of friends. Anyone who was near the 4A apartment must have thought that someone won the lottery. Bernadette and Penny screamed even louder than they had when they read Amy's fanfic all those years ago. Howard tried to congratulate the couple but he couldn't be heard. Raj's smile didn't show anything but happiness for his friends, the jealousy he felt couldn't be seen. Leonard teared up a bit, he was so happy as a dad and was very happy that his buddy was going to experience it himself. The rest of the day went by between hugs and laughs. That night they called their respective families. Amy's parents congratulated her while Sheldon talked to his mom. After that, he called his siblings with the widest smile on his face, but it fell a bit when Georgie mentioned how proud their dad would have been of his special little boy for getting married and having a child of his own.  
Baby Cooper was supposed to be born by a c-section, but proved that he had inherited his father's stubbornness by being born whenever he wanted, which was more than a month earlier. Despite this, he was perfectly healthy and Mary said that it was because God loved the little boy.  
To avoid any fights about the name, Bernadette suggested that if the baby was a girl, Amy would choose her first name and Sheldon, her middle name; if it was a boy, it would be the other way around.  
His middle name came to Amy the first time the three of them were together. The baby in the incubator and both of his parents were holding one of his hands. The tight grip around his mother's finger, made her find the perfect middle name for the boy.

\- It is of Old English and Old French origin, and the meaning of Harvey is "eager for battle; strong and worthy".- She read online, back in the hospital room.-Isn't it perfect?

\- It really is. - Her husband replied with a smile that had some sadness in it. She didn't understand the why of it until a few months later, while spending Christmas with the Cooper family. Mary thought that it had been Sheldon who had chosen the boy's middle name and was surprised to learn that it had been Amy. She asked why and Mary answered that "Harvey" was her late husband's middle name, so she thought that it had been her son.

Sheldon took a few more days to chose his son's first name.

After all, it was a huge responsibility. The kid would live with it the rest of his life. Raj was surprised that he didn't want to name the kid Shelly Jr, but the physicists answered that it wasn't the boy's fault that his grandfather had let his grandmother name his father "Sheldon" so he shouldn't pay for it.  
He suddenly remembered what his mother said, "God loves him". If he believed in such things, he would totally think that his son was a blessing from the lord. He was tiny, of course, he was a newborn preemie. Once he calmed down, the red started to fade off him, letting a pale skin show. He had hair, thin blond short hair (why is he blond? Is his real daddy blond?, Howard had asked, joking), a little nose and pink thin lips. When he opened his eyes for the first time, Amy gasped, freaking the hell out of Sheldon. He calmed down immediately when she told him that she was just surprised by the baby's eyes. He looked down at the boy and realized that he had his eyes exactly, his father's eyes and let out a weak "remarkable".  
The baby boy's perfection overwhelmed Sheldon even more than Amy had at their wedding (and in the elevator in the haunted mansion, but that wasn't a good time).  
The idea just came to him.

_Beloved by God. _

_Blessing from the lord. _

_Gift from God._

There had to be a name that meant that. He Googled it.  
And he found it.  
"The meaning of John is God is gracious."  
John.  
Like Dr. Sturgis.  
He had been a huge influence in his life, especially childhood, and since George was already unconsciously honored by Amy when she choose Harvey for the middle name, his son's name would be honoring two of the most important men in his father's life.  
But John was so… regular, ordinary, normal.  
And that kid was gonna be none of that, he knew.  
He was gonna be smart, pure, truthful, kind, strong, amazing, unique… He needed a name that suited how special he was gonna grow up to be.  
So Sheldon kept looking.

"The meaning of Iain is God is gracious and is a Gaelic form of the name John. In Scottish the meaning is also 'gift from God.' This is a well known name that is used in Scotland since the twentieth century."  
IAIN!Finally! He found it. It was perfect and completely suited the boy.  
When the nurse came along with their son so Amy could breastfeed, Sheldon sat in the bed next to his wife, put his arm over her shoulders and looked down at the infant. He gently touched the little boy's hand and the baby grabbed his father's finger tight, by instinct. Sheldon looked his wife in the eye, the both smiled at each other. He looked down again, and addressed their child, whose big blue eyes were staring at him:  
-It's a pleasure to meet you, Iain Harvey Cooper. I'm your daddy.- He said shaking gently the baby's hand.


End file.
